


Beach Cliches

by Kaia_Kasumi



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Flirting, M/M, Playboy Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is invited to the beach and meets Gaara. Yaoi happens. Mainly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Cliches

The sun shined brightly as girls pranced around in their skimpy bathing suits. Many activities went on, from beach ball to making-out under umbrellas. Sasuke watched with a disgusted look on his face. He flicked a few pieces of sand off his legs as he spread his body on a lounge chair. Girls sent him flirtatious looks towards him but all the got was death glares.

Sasuke wasn’t into the female gender. With annoying high pitched voices and slutty wear. Not all girls were like that but he just didn’t prefer girls. He’s rather have a guy in his bed. They were less drama and fangirling wasn’t involved. (Most of the time.)

Closing his eyes, he cursed his idea of going to the beach. Naruto, his ‘friend’, had invited him to go with him. But the damned blonde was late like always. Letting out a sigh he tried to relax with the sound of the wave licking the shore. It was cut short when a high pitched and loud voice rang across the beach.

“Sasuke! You came!” A blonde shouted and ran over to Sasuke with a silly grin. Naruto. Two people followed behind him; a girl with a dark full swimsuit and long purple hair, eyes like storm clouds. Sasuke knew her as Naturo’s girlfriend, Hinata. The other was a man that looked around their age with bright red hair and intriguing forest eyes outlined in black eyeliner. The raven never heard about this red haired man. A smirk played on his lips and his gaze flickered back to Naruto.

“Dobe, you’re late.” Sasuke growled out and sent a nod to Hinata in greetings. His eyes then stayed on the other man tagging along. With a raised eyebrow, he questioned, “And who is this?”

The red head sent a disapproving look at Sasuke and snorted. Sasuke’s grin grew. He liked this one. Naruto shot a knowing look at Sasuke before speaking up.

“This is Gaara, he just moved here.” Naruto waved the man, Gaara, over. All the other did was frown at Sasuke and refuse to greet him.

“Hm”

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke’s comment, if it could be called that even. He pranced over to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her. Her cheeks turned red and she fidgeted while looking at the ground.

“Let’s go swimming, that is why we came here.” Naruto looked at Sasuke and Gaara, knowing they wouldn’t be swimming. At all. He tugged Hinata towards the waves and waved to the two left on the beach.

A silence followed once the blonde was gone and Sasuke frowned. Pulling another chair next to him, he gestured the red head to sit down. Once he did, the raven watched him closely. Gaara just raised an eyebrow at Sasuke’s gaze and the raven sent him a playful smirk back. He really enjoyed men like this one.

“So Gaara, why did you tag along today?” Sasuke asked. He was really curious on how Naruto got someone like Gaara to go to the beach. He only knew it was hard to do so because Sasuke himself was hard to drag somewhere. Gaara seemed like one of those people as well.

“You’re friends with Naruto.” Gaara finally spook in a deep voice and Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine. That was one sexy voice. Gaara caught the slight movement and amusement flashed across his face before he went back to neutrally watching Naruto mess with Hinata.

Sasuke let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair. He made sure to stretch and show off his muscles flexing under a tight back tee. He could feel a few gazes on him; most prominent was Gaara’s. A smirk of success twisted on the ravens lips. A few girlish chuckles came from the left and a quick glance showed a small group of girls watching them. Gaara didn’t seem to notice or just plain out ignored them.

“You seem to attract girls.” Sasuke stated acting indifferent. A snort was the first reaction he got before Gaara spoke up.

“You seem to attract them as well,” was Gaara’s retort. He paused and glanced at Sasuke. “Though I’d rather them leave me be.”

Sasuke couldn’t hold back the big grin plastered on his face. That was a sure sign that 1) Gaara wasn’t interested in girls and 2) Sasuke might have a chance with the red head. His thoughts were cut off when the group of girls watching them earlier made their way over to Sasuke and Gaara. The girls marched to them, oblivious of the glares from the two men sent towards them.

“Hi sexy.” A pink haired girl was the first to speak. She did her best attempt at striking a sexy pose but it was just that; an attempt. A blonde next to her stepped in front of her and smiled.

“Care for some company?” The blonde asked hinting away. The pink haired girls face turned red and she pushed the blonde away.

“Ino, he’s mine.” She was clearly referring to Sasuke. Another girl, one with red hair peaked over the blonde’s, Ino’s, shoulder.

“Then I get the red haired one.” She winked and Sasuke heard a huff behind him. Gaara didn’t sound too impressed and the raven was feeling the same. A sudden verbal fight about who would have Sasuke broke out between the pink haired girl and the blonde one. Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing this wasn’t going to stop even if he said he didn’t want them.

Smirking, a plan popped up in his head. A wicked look twisted on Sasuke’s face and he leaned closer to Gaara. An arm wrapped itself around the others shoulder. He cleared his throat which got the girls attention before speaking up.

“Sorry girls but I like dicks.” Sasuke stated. The blonde looked horrified for a minute and the pink haired girl opened her mouth to say something. Sasuke reacted quickly and turned around to face Gaara. Mischief twirled in Sasuke’s eye.

With a tug to the red heads shoulders, the raven placed his lips roughly to Gaara’s. He wasted no time and started to nibble on Gaara’s lips. At first Gaara sat there stiff. Then his arms wrapped around Sasuke’s waist to pull him closer. The red head opened his lips and shoved his tongue into the raven’s mouth. Their tongue twirled around each other battling for dominance. A squeal came from the girls and they scurried off with tented cheeks.

Sasauke didn’t pull away even after they left. He quickly left his chair and swung his legs onto Gaara’s lap. The red head’s hands snuck down Sasuke’s hips and slipped underneath the tight black shirt the raven was wearing. Sasuke left Gaara’s mouth in favor for his neck. He left a trail of sloppy, wet kisses down his throat to his collar bone. He bit roughly on Gaara’s collar bone before sucking to dull the pain.

The red head tugged the raven’s hips down and let out a groan. Sasuke let out a muffled moan and pulled fully away, his breath raged. Lust swirled in Gaara’s eyes. Sasuke smirked as he hauled himself off of Gaara and back into his seat. He got a glare as he did so.

“Later.” Sasuke whispered in Gaara’s ear, giving it a lick. He lounged back into his chair, gaze on Naruto who was giving them a goofy grin. So the dobe seemed to know this would happen? Sasuke chuckled. He blinked in surprise when he felt fingers intertwine with his own and glanced at Gaara. The red haired man was straight ahead but had a faint smile on his lips. Sasuke’s lips curled into a smile on their own as he squeezed Gaara’s hand. Maybe this could be something more that lust?

 


End file.
